1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding apparatus, and more particularly, to an edge-gated injection molding apparatus.
2. Related Art
In many cases, edge-gated nozzles allow for improved mold cavity location over straight-gated nozzles. Improved cavity location can mean more economical molding operations.
However, edge gating can have problems not normally encountered in straight gating. For example, there are many solutions that simplify nozzle tip replacement in straight gating, and many of these do not require disassembly of the mold. The same cannot be said for edge gating. In addition, individual straight-gated cavities can be taken out of service relatively easily compared to the edge-gated scenario.
Therefore, edge gating requires general improvement to realize some of the inherent benefits of straight gating.